A network system may include multiple server information handling systems (IHSs), client IHSs, or other network devices for processing, handling, communicating or otherwise manipulating network information. For example, multiple client IHSs may connect to a server IHS over a network that provides communications and other data management in a small business environment. Server IHSs deliver information and software to other client IHSs that link through a network system. Server IHSs handle requests for data, email, file transfer, and other network services from client IHSs. A server IHS may be a file server IHS that stores files for use by other network devices, or a print server IHS that manages one or more printers for other network devices, or other special purpose server IHS types as well. When employing a multitasking operating system, a single server IHS may manage multiple programs and thus handle multiple server functions such as Internet communication, database management, email handling, and other server functions simultaneously. Client IHSs may send data requests in the form of frames or data packets to one or more server IHSs. Ethernet data packets or frames provide a standard data format for data transmissions from network device to network device in a network system.
Although Ethernet protocols are common in network systems, other communication protocols such as Fibre Channel protocols provide another communication approach. Fibre Channel protocols provide a methodology for communicating between server IHSs and client IHSs. Mixing Ethernet and Fibre Channel protocols provides unique opportunities for utilizing the special capabilities of each. For example, Fibre Channel network devices can provide significant improvement in the data storage and data retrieval capabilities of a network system. Fibre Channel data packets are not identical in structure to Ethernet data packets and thus require translation mechanisms to function properly within a partial or predominantly Ethernet protocol network system. One translation methodology is disclosed in the U.S. patent application entitled “Fibre Channel over Ethernet”, inventors Cafiero, et al., (Publication Number US2006/0098681 A1), the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The term “Fibre Channel over Ethernet” or “FCoE” as used herein means any protocol or any system that transmits Fibre Channel frames directly over Ethernet.
What is needed is an apparatus and methodology that addresses the problems of transmitting Fibre Channel data packets through an Ethernet fabric in an existing network system.
What is also needed is an apparatus and methodology that facilitates the discovery of names for network adapters in a network system.